Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Crossover style)
A video game-spoof of 2008's Nintendo Wii "Super Smash Bros. Brawl". Cast *Mickey Mouse as Mario *Minnie Mouse as Peach *Scar (The Lion King) as Bowser *Boog (Open Season) as Donkey Kong *Elliot (Open Season) as Diddy Kong *Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) as Yoshi *Pete as Wario *Peter Pan as Link *Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) as Zelda *Jane Darling (Peter Pan) as Sheik *Gearshift (Skylanders) as Samus *Sergeant Calhoun (Wreck-It Ralph) as Zero Suit Samus *Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) as Pit *Ra (Casper's Scare School) as Popo *Tanis (Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School) as Nana *Toaster (The Brave Little Toaster) as Kirby *Puss in Boots as Meta Knight *Prince John (Robin Hood) as King Dedede *Milo James Thatch (Atlantis) as Olimar *Robin Hood as Fox *Kion (The Lion Guard) as Pikachu *Taran (The Black Cauldron) as Pokémon Trainer *Tip (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) as Squirtle *Tantor (Tarzan) as Ivysaur *Jake Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) as Charizard *Topher (Total Drama) as Ike *Danny Williams (My Little Pony) as Lucas *Dash Parr (The Incredibles) as Ness *Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) as Marth *Donald Duck as Luigi *Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) as Falco *Johnny Bravo as Captain Falcon *Balto as Lucario *Batman as Snake *WALL-E as R.O.B. *Captain Hook (Peter Pan) as Ganondorf *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit as Mr. Game & Watch *Aladdin as Sonic *Daizy (Wow Wow Wubbzy!) as Jigglypuff *K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) as Toon Link *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) as Wolf Gallery Mickey Mouse in House of Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Mario Minnie Mouse in Mickey, Donald, Goofy The Three Musketeers.jpg|Minnie Mouse as Peach Scar in The Lion King-0.jpg|Scar as Bowser Boog in Open Season 3.jpg|Boog as Donkey Kong Elliot in Open Season Shorts.jpg|Elliot as Diddy Kong Arlo about friendly.png|Arlo as Yoshi Pete in House of Mouse.jpg|Pete as Wario Peter Pan in Peter Pan.jpg|Peter Pan as Link Wendy Darling.jpg|Wendy Darling as Zelda Jane Darling.jpg|Jane Darling as Sheik Gearshift Skylanders.jpg|Gearshift as Samus Detona-Ralph-31.jpeg|Sergeant Calhoun as Zero Suit Samus Sherman.png|Sherman as Pit E4dbe33efb105b19b5120848b7a7b989.jpg|Ra as Popo Tanis in Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School.jpg|Tanis as Nana Toaster in The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue.jpg|Toaster as Kirby Puss in Boots in Puss in Boots.jpg|Puss in Boots as Meta Knight Prince John Disney.jpg|Prince John as King Dedede Milo James Thatch.jpg|Milo James Thatch as Olimar Disney robin hood.png|Robin Hood as Fox Kion.png|Kion as Pikachu Taran smile.jpeg|Taran as Pokémon Trainer Tip the Penguin.jpg|Tip as Squirtle Tantor in Tarzan.jpg|Tantor as Ivysaur Jake Long 3.png|Jake Long as Charizard Topheraudition.jpeg|Topher as Ike Char 12133.jpg|Danny Williams as Lucas Dash Parr in The Incredibles.jpg|Dash Parr as Ness 500full.jpg|Prince Phillip as Marth Donald Duck in House of Mouse.jpg|Donald Duck as Luigi Wilbur (The Rescuers).jpg|Wilbur as Falco Johnny bravo.gif|Johnny Bravo as Captain Falcon Balto in Balto 2 Wolf Quest.jpg|Balto as Lucario Batman As Manny.png|Batman as Snake WALL-E.png|WALL-E as R.O.B. Captain Hook in Peter Pan.jpg|Captain Hook as Ganondorf IMG oswald.png|Oswald the Lucky Rabbit as Mr. Game & Watch Aladdin in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg|Aladdin as Sonic Daizy-wow-wow-wubbzy-4.49.jpg|Daizy as Jigglypuff K.O.-0.png|K.O. as Toon Link Profile - Shere Khan.jpg|Shere Khan as Wolf Category:Super Smash Bros Video Game Spoofs Category:Video Game Spoofs